Querido Ray
by MiloLM
Summary: Querido Ray: Hay tantas cosas que no llegué a decirte. Y tantos momentos en los que deseé amarte como nunca lo hice.


**Título:** Querido Ray.

**Personajes:** Isabella, Ray.

**Pairing:** -

**Partes:** 1/1

**Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Headcanon donde al final sí se cumple toda la cosa de destruir el mundo demoniaco y vuelven a Grace Field a rescatar a todos.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku No Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría:** Dolor, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 1530

**Notas:** estuve llorando dos horas seguidas luego de ver el grandioso final del anime.

Te luciste, Clover Works.

* * *

**Summary:** «Querido Ray: Hay tantas cosas que no llegué a decirte. Y tantos momentos en los que deseé amarte como nunca lo hice.»

* * *

_**Querido Ray**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_«Querido Ray:_

_Hijo, aunque no tenga el derecho real de llamarte de esa manera, hoy te escribo esta carta en el único y último trozo de papel que me he encontrado en el sanguinario uniforme de madre que había usado desde hace ya doce años, y que probablemente ya no usaré nunca más. Y está bien así, mi boleto de vida debía expirar algún día. Y en este escrito te digo todas estas cosas que, aunque no te importe o nunca llegue a ti, espero que perduren. Es lo último que me queda, de todas formas. Lo último en mi falsa existencia. _

_Primero quiero disculparme por haber sido tan mala madre. Por no cuidarte como era debido. Por no ayudarte a sobrevivir como cualquier otra madre lo haría, incluso si es sacrificar su vida propia en do proceso. Perdóname por eso. Perdón por ser tan cobarde. Aunque tampoco merezca realmente algo así, algo como tu disculpa. En realidad ni siquiera te merezco, porque tú eras, sigues siendo seguramente y siempre serás un niño maravilloso, y yo la peor madre en la existencia. Y no pude amarte como debí, lo siento. _

_Desearía que las cosas no fuesen así. Desearía no haber nacido en un mundo tan podrido como este. Desearía poder haber sido alguien bueno y útil para ti, alguien cariñoso, alguien que te demostrara verdadero amor y te llenara de él. No alguien que solo trate de mantenerse con vida y te llenara de mentiras así, fingiendo ser lo que no es y queriendo al final regalarte en bandeja de plata a monstruos asquerosos sin corazón. _

_Desearía incluso volver en el tiempo y ayudarte yo misma a escapar con Emma y Norman, junto a todos tus demás hermanos. Si pudiese lo haría y no me importaría sacrificar mi vida porque no cometería el mismo error ni me taparía los ojos con una venda para fingir que nunca me interesaron sus vidas, que nunca me interesaste tú. Porque todos me interesaban y a todos los amaba, y quería que vivieran y deseo que estén bien. No dudaría en salvarlos._

_Pero aquí en Nunca Jamás, donde los niños nunca crecen, no se cumplen los deseos que uno pide. Y todo, absolutamente todo, se pierde por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo incluso lo perdí todo de esa manera. En un simple parpadeo perdí mi niñez, perdí mi feliz vida, te perdí a ti y perdí a Leslie. _

_Ah, Leslie. Tú no lo conoces y lastimosamente tampoco lo conocerás, pero él era un gran chico y fue su canción la que me mantuvo con vida. La canción que luego yo me repetía, y te la repetí una y otra vez a ti cuando seguías en mi vientre, con el sueño de que podría criarte y seguir cantándola para ti todas las noches antes de dormir. Porque a pesar de todo tenía la esperanza de que algún día la cantarías para mí. _

_No lo hiciste, pero en realidad no es algo que me hubiera merecido, de todas formas. Aun así fui egoísta y te escuché cantarla, no a mí (nunca a mí) en las tardes en las que te sentabas a leer bajo el mismo árbol en el que Leslie pasaba los días murmurando melodías que amaba. Eras tan parecido a él en mis recuerdos que hubo veces en las que dudé de mi labor. Y entonces quería salvarte, quería sacarte de esa muerte prematura a la que estabas destinado, de este matadero y darte esa vida llena de aventuras como en esos libros de ficción que tanto te encantaban._

_Quizás si hubieras sido una niña... No. Eso no. Eso jamás. Porque no quisiera ni en un millón de años que tuvieses que decidir entre morir o convertirte en un ser tan vacío como lo soy yo. Uno al que, al final de todo, sólo le espera un infierno por culpa de sus decisiones tan tontas y sus ilusiones de una vida más larga._

_Aun así, el verte morir no era lo que yo deseé alguna vez. E incluso a veces abrazaba la ilusión de que en realidad te darían la oportunidad de vivir, de seguir junto a mí. Pero solo eran mentiras que yo misma creaba y me las guardaba._

_De sólo pensar en eso, me dan ganas de volver a llorar. Y, sabes, hace tiempo que ya había olvidado la idea de hacerlo, de seguir sollozando en soledad. También hubiese sido bueno que ambos hubiéramos sido una madre y un hijo más unidos, capaces de demostrar los sentimientos y desdichas que nos atormentan y no solamente una capa de frialdad que nos protegía de morir al instante. Qué patético._

_¿Sabes, Ray? Jamás tendré otro hijo como tú. Jamás conoceré a otra persona como tú. Y estoy satisfecha sólo con haberte visto partir ese día, con haber logrado junto con Emma lo que yo nunca pude, por simplemente rendirme tan fácil. Me alegra que no hayas sacado esa parte de mí._

_Y, Ray, en realidad no busco expiarme de mis asquerosos pecados con esta carta que, posiblemente o no, llegues a encontrar algún día. Sólo necesito que sepas que a pesar de todo te quiero, nunca te odiaré, porque eres mi niño, el que decidió vivir y a la vez no solamente por sí mismo. Estoy orgullosa de eso. No podría estar más agradecida de tenerte._

_Por favor, cuídate, vive, sobrevive, escapa de aquí. Ayuda a Emma a destruir todo este mundo tan asqueroso para que ningún otro niño como yo, como tú o como Leslie termine con una vida tan miserable. Hazlo, hijo, porque si es así, yo podré estar contenta con mi destino, aun si signifique morir tan tontamente._

_Con un amor que no merezco,_  
_tu madre._

_Isabella.»_

* * *

Estruja el pedazo de papel entre sus manos, y baja la cabeza. Su cuerpo tiembla por completo y sus pensamientos no siguen un orden. Los ojos le arden, y se obliga a sí mismo a tragarse el nudo y lo sentimientos que quieren aflorar en su interior.

—Maldita sea... —murmura al sentir frescas sus mejillas. Son lágrimas, pero se niega totalmente a aceptarlo. Alza la cabeza y propina un golpe contra el cristal, aún con la carta en la mano—. ¡Maldita sea, por qué! ¡¿Por qué te dignas a tratar de disculparte y excusarte justo ahora?!

Grita a la nada y lo sabe. El cuerpo que flota en el líquido que ya conoce bien para qué sirve no le va a contestar ninguna de sus preguntas. Igual, no le importa. Sólo quiere.

Quiere que—

—¡Si sabías que ibas a terminar así a pesar de esforzarte tanto, entonces debías-!

Se calla. No. Esas palabras no son necesarias. Esa frase no es necesaria. Solamente es— es como un tipo de maldición, supone. Quizás porque los adultos del Nunca Jamás siempre están destinados a morir. Y los tejidos de su vida se enredan mientras que los de ella ya están rotos, aunque desde un principio pudiesen estar como los de él y a la vez seguros. Ray en su niñez no quiso pensar en que ella alguna vez fue un ser humano (pues era como un demonio, y quizá la repudiaba) empero, justo ahora, después de años para que volviesen a Grace Field, se atrevía a encontrar semejante hecho tan real.

Isabella era humana. Isabella no era un demonio. Isabella era su madre.

Isabella le amaba. Pero no sabía realmente como cómo hacerlo de manera correcta.

Se ríe, limpiándose la cara en tanto. No quiere sufrir cuando no es momento. Sólo quiere seguir adelante.

—Tenías que sobrevivir —comenta, cansado, con los labios curvándose diminutamente—. Tenías que seguir viviendo para decírmelo todo a la cara y no a través de una maldita carta. ¡Eso también es muy cobarde!

Se ríe otra vez. Los ojos aguados y la boca seca, un fuerte dolor en la garganta y otro en el pecho son los que lo atormentan. Extiende la mano y con suavidad la pone en el cristal, aún intacto. Su mueca es triste, es feliz, es dolorosa. El papel descansa en su otra mano, aferrado con fuerza.

—Adiós, madre.

* * *

_fin._


End file.
